Moments
by xELMC666x
Summary: Little looks into the life on the road between Jon and Ally as they travel the world. (Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose & OC) Rated M for Language and Sexual situations in later chapters. Other characters will appear later. *No longer on hiatus!*
1. Death Match Worries

Moments

Summary: Little looks into the life on the road between Jon and Ally as they travel the world. (Jon Moxley/Dean Ambrose & OC) Rated M for Language and Sexual situations

1. Death Match Worries (Circa 2010)

It's never easy for a couple to co-exist on the road together, especially when you are in one of the most violent companies that you could possibly be signed to. Driving to the most recent show, Demetria "Ally" Varkatzas kept her reservations to herself, she had been a valet for a few months to her friends Jon and Sami in the violent company, she was younger than them, she was nearing her 19th birthday, Sami was four years older than her and Jon was an extra two on top of that, so they had lived a whole life in wrestling before she had even began practise training two years ago, so she had bigger worries about this venture than they did. She never pictured herself in something so hardcore as the company that had become one of her main homes but the boys seemed to relish in it, Sami's girlfriend Chrissy was in the company as well so he was happy to bask in the violence so he could have a few moments alone with her.

Jon and Ally had known each other through her brothers and parents, since she was 10. She always had a crush on the bad boy from Cincinnati but he always saw her as a little sister. She thought that would miraculously change when she turned 18 by magic but unfortunately that didn't come to fruition. For months she had been berating herself, telling herself that he shouldn't' be looking for rats or having crazy girlfriends, he should be with someone who loved him throughout all his issues. Exactly 10 days ago she had done just that, taken the plunge and bared her soul to him one night when they both couldn't sleep and her emotions couldn't handle seeing him with some other woman especially a rat.

There was awkward moments and fumbling of words before her confession was in the air, he didn't seem to register it and immediately she had wanted the bed to swallow them up and just take it all back. Her mouth went into panic mode and she began apologising and he silenced her with the sweetest of kisses, they spoke for hours, cuddling up under the shitty lights of the cheap motel room they shared so Chrissy and Sami could have personal quiet time. It was glorious.

More so now than ever, finally having Jon, she found herself worrying more in regards to his daredevil side. If he got injured she just wasn't sure how she could deal with it. She gnawed on her plump pink bottom lip as Jon drove, Sami beside him directing him, Drake was in the back with her on the middle hump and Devon on her other side. She loved these guys more than anything, she owed her life to wrestling, she had friends in CZW and other promotions, it wasn't like she wanted to leave wrestling or make Jon stop wrestling, it was more she wanted to wrap him in bubble wrap until he grew out of chair shots, glass and light tubes.

Her head was playing games with her and she didn't like it, she was glad when Jon pulled the car to a stop and the boys bailed out of it to grab the bags. She closed her exhausted eyes and rubbed her temples, what _did_ she want? The door opened beside her and two warm arms slid her towards the door, a deep chuckle rumbled in the well covered chest and she smiled cracking an eye open and the grinning Jon. "Come on lazy, we got work to do."

"Not lazy, just thinking." She smiled, his dimples were embedded deep into his cheeks as he showed off those brilliant white teeth of his.

"So that's what that noise was, thought the car was dying," he laughed, she giggled and shoved his arm lightly.

"Shut up."

This was easy, it was still the honeymoon phase, light barbs, kisses, cuddles and general peace in the kingdom. She didn't want to disturb the balance with her selfish fears, he was clearly having the time of his life. She followed him into the venue, his big warm hand engulfed her much more petite one and she felt safe with him near. "So what were you thinking about?" He asked pulling her into an alcove.

"You," she smiled looking up at him, he towered well over a foot above her.

"What about me?" he smiled, "How handsome I am, how buff I am, what?" he laughed.

"Oh all of the above," she smiled rubbing his side, his eyes twinkled with mischief, she loved seeing this playful side come out of him

"And what else?"

"How I want to keep you safe," she blushed furiously as he smiled fondly and kissed her head,

"Funny that isn't it? We think the same thing, except I want to keep you safe," he kissed her nose and pulled her into a big hug and rocked her. "But I am safe, and I won't intentionally do anything that may kill me,"

"Gee Jon thanks," she grinned.

"Best I can do without my crystal ball, now let's get ready to work." he pecked her lips and they prepared for what lay ahead.

The match had been brutal but well received, Jon was playing his character Jon Moxley perfectly, crazy and off balance, probably a bit psychotic too. The crowd had been into it all they way through, he was bloody and battered but victorious. Ally had taken a couple of shots from a chair and got him the hell out of there as soon as the referee had made the count. Another night survived, her man was coming back with her.

They sat in easy silence as she checked his body for any shards or splinters, he sat still, the blood dried into his hair and body. "You're okay to shower," she smiled, "My champion," she smiled rubbing his shoulder.

"Wanna share with me?" he asked cheekily, the glint in his eye returning.

"You know what? Sure," she smiled, "Saves the water and planet,"

"Mhmm," he smiled pecking her lips, "Very economical," she allowed herself to be pulled towards the shower giggling.

They fell into bed later and Ally traced the young, boyish features of Jon, his arms were around her small waist, the weight of them and the heat coming off his body made her feel safe and reassured. He was careful, fearless yes, sometimes a little reckless in regards to his body, but he would always come back to her. She was lucky to have him, his scars just made up his character, each told a story. She kissed his chest lightly and lay down cuddled against his larger body and relaxed against him into an easy sleep.

_A/N: So its a bit short but it's my first attempt at getting back into writing more. If you have any ideas of what situations you would like to see from them, any year, company etc. - I'd be happy to consider them and write them. Happy to do AU too – doesn't have to be wrestling. Hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon. _


	2. Jealousy

2. Jealousy (Circa 2010)

_A/N: Thank you __callmeoctopus __for the idea for the below, I used your idea to build onto mine. Thank you for the reviews as well! It means alot :) _

Wrestling wasn't really reality, sure you were live, you had no stunt double and you were actually doing these breath taking moves but you did and said things you didn't mean, you played a different part of yourself, a villain, a hero, a bitch or sometimes you were in love with someone you didn't really love. Ally found herself in this position, in a romantic relationship in Ring of Honor with Roderick Strong. She was his valet and girlfriend on the screen, using the name she used in other promotions, Aphrodite Nyx Noir, a headstrong woman who was as meddling as she was glamorous and tough.

The romance was easy to act out, Roddy was gorgeous, funny, talented but he was certainly not Jon. Roddy was a friend though, he would take time out before the show to help her perfect moves and techniques. It was all innocent, harmless fun but Jon was becoming less and less enthralled with the relationship on screen. He had a point, their kisses were romantic and Roddy's arm was always around Ally's slim waist but Roddy was not a porn star. You may ask why this was relevant, well currently in DragonGate USA, Jon was being accompanied to the ring by a professional porn star called Trina Michaels.

A somewhat pretty face, a nice body but no wrestling talent, too much trash talk and not enough to back it up. She was hanging off Jon's arm every show, trying to be crazy and charismatic like him. Blown spots here and there, no one cared, she was a z list celebrity with her goo-goo eyes on Jon, of course he had called her beautiful, tried to help her out. Even with a porn star in his corner, it didn't fair well for Ally, when in DragonGate, she was the valet and sometimes tag partner of one, gorgeous, charismatic, Johnny Gargano. Ally had to admit, she had nothing but aces in that department, three different companies, three gorgeous, talented, kind men. She and Johnny were great friends, her saving grace? He was in a new, committed, secret relationship with one Kentucky Gentleman, Chuck Taylor, and they were sickening cute.

The tensions were rising between Jon and Ally every time Trina entered the room or Ring of Honor was mentioned. Jon had met Chuck and Johnny, and Jon had caught the looks between the two, he wasn't stupid but Strong was single, he was a free agent and Ally wasn't and as far as Ally was concerned, Trina was a no good troublemaker. She loved wrestling in DragonGate USA, the Japanese stars were so influential, Sami was here, Chuck, Johnny and there were women she could get into the ring with and tussle with. Ally was not one for cat fights, despite her small stature, she was a brawler, a striker and a high flyer, anything to entertain the crowds and get ahead. She could talk on the mic and she was confidant in front of crowds, but as soon as Trina was around, talking to Jon like Ally didn't even exist, she caved into herself. Quiet, functioning mute, insecure and it made her feel worse that she was letting this woman win when she knew deep down, she knew Jon wouldn't cheat on her.

It all came to an explosion before an iPPV, the girls, there wasn't a lot of them, were all getting ready. Trina had brought a friend along to kiss her ass, they were doing each other's make up and giggling like school girls. Reby, who Ally had become somewhat friendly with, in the male dominated roster avoided Trina, their in ring spats were never 5 star material but full of bitchy tirades, had stuck by Ally. "Ignore her sugar, she ain't worth it." Reby smiled adding blusher to her own cheeks. Ally had nodded resigning herself to silence again, Trina was starting to take over the locker room and it wasn't like Jon was champion.

"He licks face like a pro, I wonder what he would be like licking between my legs," Trina had laughed.

"You know he has a girlfriend right?" Reby had snapped, her grip on the teenager's wrist squeezed slightly in comfort as Ally busied herself with putting her finishing touches of her make up on. Her temper was rising but she couldn't let it loose and lose her job here, it meant too much to her.

"Oh come on Ruby, you had him lick you face and you gave him a low blow, grab a squeeze did you?"

"It's Reby and shut up, Jon has a girlfriend and you should respect that." the New Yorker had snapped.

"Yes some 18 almost 19 year old frigid, prissy little miss." Trina said, her voice was dripping with sarcasm. Ally looked up in the mirror and caught her look, her eyes screamed victory. "Maybe I can show him what a real woman can do,"

"Sorry he doesn't watch cheap women doing dirty things for money on tape," she snapped back, her voice finally finding its place.

"Watch that pretty little mouth, I know you never put it too work, a man of his calibre gets bored easily you know." Trina smiled. Ally's left hand had cracked over Trina's cheek before she could register. The hits came fast and furious between the two, Ally grew up with an older sister and 9 older brothers, she tripped the older woman up and mounted her. "A position you are familiar with, on your back." She spat with malice. There was more hits and she wasn't sure if she was punching or being punched anymore.

A flurry of movement and there were men in the women's room, men pulling the two apart. Familiar arms yanked her up and carried her out but she didn't feel the safe embrace, it was cold. She had blown it. Jon placed her in a janitor closet and closed the door behind them, his blue eyes bore down on her. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded, "What are you thinking?"

"She, I...uh," her voice would betray her, her blue eyes welled up, oh god what was going to happen. She had overstepped a huge boundary,

"Save it, I have a match with a valet who has a busted lip, Johnny has one with a black eye." now that he mentioned it, her right eye was starting to throb, Trina's ring had caught her in the temple and left a small cut. "We're talking about this after the match, go apologise to management."

Ally grovelled to the management, she had to apologise to Trina who had smirked the whole way through it, she had to cover a developing shiner and deliver a high octane match with Ronin all while her heart and head were with her man. Jon looked so disappointed in her, like he could have taken her or left her behind. The tears kept building once she was ready to go back to the cheap hotel they were staying at, Jon tossed her the keys drinking a can of beer. "You're driving."

Ally had nervously driven back to the hotel and checked them in. She walked behind Jon to the room and opened the door to the double room and placed her bags down. Near the door in case he decided it was over. He sat down and drank on the small chair they had put in the room, his blue eyes rolled over to the tense frame of his little girlfriend and he stalked over, placing the cold can against her eye. "Ice packs the way I know," he muttered.

"Thank you," she answered quietly holding the can.

"You gonna explain what that show was back there? Why you decided to start a brawl with a part time valet at best." His tone wasn't loving, it was like a parent scolding a child. "She was talking dirty about you and then she turned on me, said she could show you what a real woman could do in bed and I snapped." Ally admitted, slow tears slid down her cheeks, "I never wanted to get you in trouble or make you angry."

"You attacked someone because they goaded you about sex, this isn't school anymore, no one cares if you are frigid or not," he waved her off, her head snapped up to look at him, "You think I'm frigid?" her heart squeezed in her chest,

"I never said that, don't put that in my mouth, I told you I don't care, I am happy to wait." He said, the old Jon returned, those eyes lightened and softened at her, but Ally's mouth ran away from her brain, she shut down that look instantly, "Do you not care because you are getting it somewhere else? Maybe from Trina, I saw you kiss her tonight!" tears spilled freely, her voice shook and her body trembled as Jon stood his full height about her.

"You're jealous of a peck on the lips and a lick on the cheek here and there?! You're the one swapping tonsils with Strong and probably Gargano, you sure do love kissing his cheek and rubbing his body huh? My friends get to watch you cavort in little skirts with Roderick Strong in Ring of Honor but heaven forbid I have a different valet from you,"

"You've had several, each one you have kissed or licked or flirted with," Ally said, "Roddy and I are friends, Johnny and I aren't doing anything! It hurt me seeing you kiss her after she was so mean to me." her voice was quiet and Jon grabbed the can from her face without hurting her, without even laying a finger on her hair and threw it against the wall. "You aren't a kid anymore! Start acting you age! I was working! It was all an act! Like you and Roddy or do you really love him and I am strung along huh?"

"Aphrodite loves Roderick Strong! Demetria Varkatzas loves Jonathan Good! Fuck just believe me!" Ally cried, "I can't lose you please!" her admission had him on the back foot, "What do I have to do?" Ally asked, "Please Jon, I don't love Roddy or Johnny like that, they're my friends and that is all."

"Trina is a friend of mine, I didn't ask for a valet storyline but I got one, there is no difference between her and your men," he said coolly,

"No except they don't have sex with strangers on video and get paid for it! They don't hang off me like she does to you! They have class!" she wanted the ground to swallow her up as his back straightened and his shoulders locked in a straight line.

He walked forward and held her face, her tears spilled more and his eyes closed as he let a stray one come out as he kissed her head. "You drive me fucking crazy. I fucking love you too and there is no one else for me but you need to be professional and you can't let mean girls get to you. We've done some things, I don't need to look anywhere else. You're it for me, I get crazy jealous because losing you frightens me. It scares me beyond belief because I have never had something so valuable in my life before. I promise I'll try if you do." he stroked her tears away and Ally nodded,

"I promise, I am so sorry," she cried into his chest and Jon rocked her sitting down.

"I know, I know you are." He cuddled her close onto his lap, "I love you and only you," it was quiet and muttered against her jaw but she couldn't help the small smile crossing her features.

Their problem hadn't been fixed, if anything it had been buried underneath Jon's knowledge of his duty as a boyfriend to comfort his girlfriend and Ally knew when to let something go. She had to learn to trust him and be confident in herself and Jon had to realize that the sparkly blue eyes of the Greek beauty was firmly on him and no one else. He just had to treat her with respect if he wanted to keep her, and as he felt her sobs decrease and her relax into her rightful position against his chest as he lay back, his long legs dangling off the bed with his feet on the ground, that he knew for sure that he wanted to keep her forever. No matter what the cost.

_A/N: Another chapter, phew. Hope it came across well and you enjoyed it! _


	3. The Scare

3. The Scare

_A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! :)_

**_Special thanks to callmeoctopus who noticed I posted the same chapter twice! D'oh! Lack of sleep does not agree with me!_**

Beauty and confidence were a fickle thing, beauty was in the eye of the beholder and not always skin deep, beauty came from your voice, your intelligence, your sense of humour and the possibilities were endless. Confidence was much more difficult, it could be losing a few pounds, a new haircut, adding red lipstick or in Ally's case it was adding top and bottom false lashes to her make up regime. She felt sexier, she felt like she could conquer the world.

"What you doing?" Jon asked coming out in his gear, his hair was fluffy and he had his cute curls on show. Ally smiled turning around to face him, batting the lashes. "Wow Aphrodite is going all out isn't she?" he gently touched one of the lashes, "Soft," he smiled.

"I think it fits her character well."

"They suit you, but you are beautiful regardless, with or without make up, in ripped jeans or a ball gown," he smile pushing her coloured hair behind pierced ear, the many bits of jewellery there sparkling under the light. "You make me feel beautiful," she smile,

"Dee I bought you something," he reached into his gym bag and pulled out a small jewellery box, he opened it to reveal a charm to be added to the charm necklace she kept. It was a letter J, "It's my initial so you know you survived me," he chuckled,

"It's beautiful," Ally was memorised by the meaning behind this gift, her charm necklace was something she cherished, her friends and family filled it after her charm bracelets that documented her life so far got too full. He clasped the delicate charm on her necklace and pecked her lips, "Let's show them what we do."

"I'm ready," she grinned, "Let's go get him,"

The match was brutal, Ally watched from ringside in horror as the blood poured from Jon and Nicky. Nicky was dazed, lost in that special place where he was hitting hard and going off course. Jon was trying to steer Nicky back but the bumps were getting more dangerous and the fear was building in Ally's chest as she pounded on the mat for Jon to get through this. Nicky was hitting him with chairs and kendo sticks, there was a metal rod and Jon's toned back was covered in welts. There was a leather belt and each crack of it on pale flesh made her shudder. As soon as the light tubes came into play, Ally felt the tears drip down her face, "Come on Jon!" there was blood everywhere, it wasn't supposed to be this violent.

Jon was standing against the ring post dazed, Nicky hitting him with these hellacious punches and Ally couldn't take it anymore. She ran around the ring and tried to pull Jon away, pulling on his right hand, "Come on baby," the crowd were hot, this was what they wanted to see. Blood, gore and violence.

Nicky wasn't having any of it, he would not have Moxley be pulled away by the young woman and disappoint his loyal, blood thirsty following. He grabbed some light tubes that were tied together but removed from their packaging and overpowered the small Greek to yank the Ohio native towards him, Ally yelped following against Jon, almost tucked under his shoulder. Ally was dazed, she didn't register the change in the crowd until she felt the blow against the left side of her face and saw the glass shards come off Jon's chest. Her mind seemed to slow down, Nicky had hit Jon with the light tubes across the chest, then it registered with her that her left eye wasn't open, he had hit her two.

To Ally, time had slowed down as she hit the ground but to Jon it was horrifyingly quick. Nicky had pulled him back, Ally had landed against him and Nicky had swung those light tubes. It had hurt like a bitch but Ally's head hit his shoulder and next thing she was lying on the ground as Nicky paraded to the crowd. "Fuck!" Jon cursed as he knelt by the young woman, "You alright? Ally are you okay?" it was a dire situation when he used Ally instead of his own coined nickname for her, Dee, it was worse if he used Demetria, not that he could recall a time he did use that. "I'm okay," she admitted weakly, "My eye won't open Jon," not Jay, Jon, this was fucking serious.

"Motherfucker!" He swore again and attacked Nicky getting him back on track, dumping chairs in the ring. "Dee you okay to do your spot?" he asked kneeling by her taking a handful of her hair carefully in his hand, talking closely to her right ear. She nodded,

"I can do it."

He slid back in and set up the table and brawled with Nicky until he could get him on it. His breath caught in his throat as Ally climbed up onto the apron, she was bleeding heavily on the left side of her face, she was working with one eye. She climbed the turnbuckle slower than usual, her depth perception would be off, she was working with partial vision and having blood dripping over you, especially your own, was something that took a while to get used too. She delivered a beautiful moonsault to Nicky through the table and Jon picked him up for his Hook & Ladder finisher, pinning Nicky for the win. He celebrated briefly with Ally before helping her out of the ring and carried her backstage.

"I need some help!" He yelled as he got through the curtain, Ego, Sami and Drake were on the scene automatically,

"Don't you worry baby doll, it's going to be okay." Drake said patting Ally's hair, Ego ran off to get the medical personnel. They were always on hand, especially with a death match guaranteed every night. Jon carried Ally straight to the room, "You need to help her, she can't open her eye," he tried to keep his voice even and not panic Ally who was coming across calm and relaxed.

"Alright, let's have a look," the male attendant said, "Sweetie sit up here," he patted the medical table and she complied. His colleague took Jon to the side and cleaned him up but his focus was on Ally as the male attendant cleaned her face. "We're going to take these lashes off alright." The tall man was using a gently voice as he delicately peeled the top lash off, some shards of glass hit the ground, falling through the fibres of the lashes. His eyes connected with his colleague's as he took off the bottom lash, more glass fell from them as well. "There is a significant amount of glass debris in the lashes, and some extras fell out, don't panic." he smiled, Jon wasn't sure if he was speaking to him or Ally. He stitched some cuts at the side of her face and cleaned the more shallow ones. "Okay you look more like yourself now, let's clean this eye and test your sight," he ruffled Ally's hair and Jon wanted to snap at him, tell him that his girlfriend was not a child but there was a broad holding a rather large needle to his face to stitch his forehead and he didn't fancy his chances of leaving with his eye if he stood up.

They watched in bated breath as Ally's pretty blue eye was cleaned, it was irritated with the blood that had managed to seep in. She blinked cautiously and followed the Medical Attendant's instructions. Looking around, testing what she could read and allowed him to do an eye bath. "Well there is no glass in your eye, you are safe." He smiled, the tension washed out of Jon like a bad fever. He could relax now, the man smiled and lifted the tray with her lashes inside, Ego, Sami and Drake quick to snap a picture of these bloody lashes covered in glass, it looked like a cat fight got ugly. "If you had not being wearing these, I fully believe you could have been blinded, had your eye damaged or lost it completely, I would recommend wearing these at all times in the ring, especially about these hardcore situations." Jon could hear his blood rush around his ears as Ally nodded, the colour drained from her face. She could have been blinded, Nicky could have ended her career in one shot.

The drive to their crappy little hotel room for the night was a silent, sobering one. Ally had stitches, he had stitches and at 18, she had almost been permanently disfigured. Jon carried their bags into their room, they quietly got ready for bed as thoughts swirled in Jon's head about how much longer he could do this, how long he could take Ally with him. She climbed in beside him and he turned to face her, cuddling her close, he traced the cuts gently around her left eye. "My beautiful baby," he smiled, "You scared me tonight. The thought of you being hurt badly because of me, made me feel sick."

"It wasn't your fault, you goof, Nicky got carried away but I am gonna buy a couple of hundred of pairs of lashes." she giggled softly, the gravity of the situation no longer sitting heavy in her throat or heart. "I'll buy you a fucking trunk load, but you know I'd love you no matter what right?" Jon asked,

"And I would love you regardless," she smiled, "But I am fine, and don't think you can stop taking me with you."

"That transparent huh?" Jon laughed.

"Like a new window," Ally grinned leaning over to kiss him softly, "Thank you for worrying but I would feel worse you having to go through this without me," he signed and nodded, capturing her hand and placing it over his chest as she lay down again. "Fine you can come along but I will do everything I can do to protect you."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," she rubbed his face with her other hand and smiled, "We have an early start tomorrow, try and sleep. I left pain pails and a cold bottle of water through in that ice box they call a bathroom."

"Okay, okay, thank you babe." he pecked her lips and she cuddled into him without hurting him more.

"We're a team, we look after each other, it's what we do."

They fell into an easy sleep cuddled into each other, protecting one and other. Their scare forgotten for now until they had to explain the new cuts Ally had around her eye. That was a problem for another day.

_A/N: Another chapter done, phew. Hope you liked it! _

**Disclaimer: Ally is mine, her family is my creation if mentioned. I own nothing else! :)**


	4. Just The Two Of Us

4. Just The Two Of Us (Circa 2010)

_A/N: Hope you all like these tidbits so far! Sorry about posting chapter two twice, I hope you enjoy this next instalment._

_**Note: **__This chapter includes a sexual scene (not my forte!) so please be aware if you are not happy reading that kind of material._

It was something special when you got time to yourself on the road, Ally woke up feeling stiff from her match the night before but relaxed. She didn't have to work tonight which meant she could do what she wanted. The soft breathing beside her let her know Jon was still sleeping after his hard fought battle last night. His lashes dusted his cheeks lightly, his lips were slightly parted and he looked oddly angelic like this, until he opened his mouth. She kissed his cheek gently and smiled when he moved his face towards her. She brushed curls from his face and kissed over a faint scar near his hair line, he looked so boyish and carefree when he was sleeping.

She slipped out of bed to use the bathroom, wash her hands and brush her teeth. She turned the cheap shower on to let it heat up and padded out to the main part of the room to get her shampoo and conditioner, "Morning," a husky voice said from behind her.

"Jesus Jon!" Ally giggled jumping, he grinned goofily and kissed her cheek going in to use the bathroom himself. "Don't steal my shower!"

"We could just share, considering you know, it would save the planet." his head poked out from the bathroom, dimples popping into his cheek as he showed off his white teeth. She giggled stripping naked, watching as his boxers were discarded down those toned, very long legs of his. He had super model legs, long and elegant despite him being clumsy, she was sure his height gave him vertigo sometimes, he was forever tripping over nothing.

She followed him into the small bathroom and climbed into the bathtub where the shower head was situated above the white bath. She took in his body appreciatively as he busied himself getting body wash. He was thin but toned, muscles not bulging but existing, he had beautiful skin littered with faint white scars that told a tragically beautiful story of survival, his ass was toned too especially for a skinny white boy from Ohio and she wanted nothing more than to bite it, leave an imprint on it so people would know just who he was with.

"Stop staring at me like I am a piece of meat," he chuckled, he was well endowed, body hair removed for those little trunks he wore so well, Ally had to admit she got lost in her head at ringside when she saw how little those shorts were and just how much was stuffed into them. He was aroused, his erection bobbing slightly as he moved, "You're very good looking," she smiled, licking her lips enticingly.

"You love me just for my looks you know," Jon said putting hand on his hip as he stood under the spray. Ally grinned going under the spray and kissed his toned back, "I love your voice, your eyes, your sense of humour, your intelligence and your ass," she giggled as he turned to face her getting the shampoo.

"You ain't so bad yourself," the two moved about washing and conditioning their hair when Jon's cunning side came in to play.

He wrapped his arms around Ally's middle and pulled her back to his toned chest, he moved her hair and dipped his head to kiss her long elegant neck. She tilted her head to give him more room. He grinned and nipped at the skin with his teeth, "You smell good,"

"I just showered, in fact I am still in the shower" she grinned, reaching up to rub his hair. He slid his large hand down her lithe body and rubbed the moist lips between her legs eliciting a moan from the plump lips of his lady. "You sound great too," his hand moved in a rhythm as Ally arched against him, "I think the hotel has enough water for us to be in here just a little bit longer," he said throatily against her ear.

Ally grinned and leaned out of the shower to grab the toiletry bag, "I always come prepared," she tore the foil off a condom slid back under the spray to expertly placed it on Jon. "You really are something special," his eyes glinted with mischief as he lifted her onto his hips.

"You are too Jay," she dipped her head and kissed him gently on the lips before he instigated a deeper kiss, holding onto her tightly as he slid deeply into her.

They rocked together in tandem, Jon pressing Ally's back against the cold tiles as they stayed under the hot stream of water. He bounced her gently kissing over her body as Ally arched and writhed, her long nails grazing over his unmarked skin leaving white trails of where they had been previously. His fingers pressed into her hips as he rocked them back and forth following his own rhythm and pace. Her chest bobbed with the movements grabbing Jon's attention, he captured a puckered pierced nipple in his mouth, his hands massaged her chest at the same time. Ally moaned throatily enjoying the feeling of Jon's slightly calloused hands over the soft skin on the swells of her breasts but the steady flow of water ensured the noises they were making did not make it out of the tiny bathroom. She played with his nipples rocking her hips enjoying the low throatily noises that vibrated from him and the guttural noises he made in his chest, her muscles tightened as his finger grazed over her clit, she couldn't control her body's reaction as he massaged it in slow circles, she pressed down on him, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the rough aspects of his long, skilled fingers. Ally pulled Jon's face to hers and kissed him deeply as her climax arrived, she ground into him as Jon's thrusts came harder and faster as he raced to get over the edge. He made a low growling moan as his orgasm hit, he kissed her again and placed her head against hers. "Well that was fun." his breath ragged as he chuckled against her lips.

She climbed off gently, as he slid the used contraceptive off and tied it in a knot and threw it into the bin. Ally turned the water off, watching his elegant movements, enjoying him in his naked glory. She almost pouted as he produced two fluffy towels, he wrapped the larger and fluffier one around her shoulders and rubbed it into her skin gently. Ally licked her lips watching him tie one around his hips, enjoying the where it was situated, nice and low where she could see the beginning of his pubic area. Unfortunately for her, he caught her staring, in a swift motion he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Jon!" she yelped defenceless, "Put me down!"

"Nope," he grinned, his hand coming down not too hard over her ass in a somewhat gentle smack through the towel. She giggled helplessly,

"Oh god what are you planning!" she was unceremoniously dropped on the bed and the delicious weight of his body was placed over hers.

"I am thinking, I spend some time with my beautiful lady today without anyone else, spend the day doing what we want, just the two of us." he ended the sentence with a peck on her lips. "How does that sound Dee? Wanna spend some time together, without any other distractions?"

"That sounds amazing," she grinned putting her arms around his neck holding him in that position. "I love you,"

"I love you too, now I'll put some pats on and get us some food,"

"Food can wait," she giggled kissing him again. Days off were definitely confirmed as her favourite days now

_A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Any situations you would like to suggest are welcomed and will be considered. I am hoping to have a chapter up again soon. _


	5. Our Version of Events - Pt 1

5. Our Version of Events – How They Met: Part One (Circa...well that's complicated)

_A/N: Another cool idea from callmeoctopusI hope this turns out alright. A massive thank you to everyone has reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to a writer like me who is trying to regain the courage and creativity to post stories again! _

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing bar Ally and her family, the Varkatzas name is inspired by Alex Varkatzas of Atreyu. Our Version of Events belongs to Emeli Sandé. Everyone else owns themselves - :)**_

The discussion on how Ally and Jon had met and became friends was something their wrestling friends had never really known to be sure. Each had a different opinion on when they actually had become close enough to be confidantes. Ally with the romantic first ever meeting and the instant chemistry whereas Jon said he waited for her to be later teens where she had attitude and a killer smile.

"We did not connect in some horrible teen drama," Ally retorted taking a swig of his beer as she sat on his knee as Drake and Sami grinned along.

"Well we certainly didn't meet in some romance novel," Jon snorted rolling his eyes, snatching his beer back, "Nope, under-age." She rolled her blue eyes frustrated, blowing her bangs from her face. "That's what you get for having a young but beautiful girlfriend," Drake laughed,

"Ain't she a pretty thing," Robert "Ego" Anthony grinned, brushing hair from her face.

"Paws off man," Jon smiled good naturedly, letting the beautiful Greek swig from his beer again, thinking he couldn't see her.

"Well tell us how you met," Drake's fiancée smiled sitting up. "You can compare them,"

"I'll go first," the said in unison, eyes met with matching smirks,

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Ally grinned excitedly, Jon had a tell, he always went Rock first and third times.

"Alright," Jon laughed rubbing his hands together, "1...2...3...shoot!" as predicted, Jon threw Rock, Ally swept in with her paper, covering his large hand with her dainty one. "Mother fucker." Jon grumbled leaning back, reaching out to catch her as she wobbled without his chest as support. He sat back in the large chair and pulled him to her, he wasn't going to let her fall.

"Okay," Ally said brushing her hair back, "This is how it started..."

_The First Encounter (Circa 2002)_

_Jon was furious, in fact he felt downright violent. How dare they say he was too young! What kind of bullshit story was that! What was 2 years. He had the passion, he loved wrestling, he wasn't going to screw this up but fuck them for taking wrestling from him. He was going to stab that bastard's tyres, let the air out, burst them – he was going nowhere. He stormed around the parking lot growling and grumbling to himself, he wanted to cry angry tears or break a wind-shield. The latter sounded enticing, his blood was pumping hard, his heart racing so fast he could hear the blood swoosh in his ears. He found that bastard's car near the back of the parking lot, he was going to pay. He looked around and found a broken bit of ring next to the trash can and grabbed it. _

_He stormed back to the car and swung the board back like a golf club. "I wouldn't if I were you," a calm voice said behind him, he turned to see a gorgeous woman standing there, he recognized her as one of the independent talents passing through HWA on her way, she wrestled and managed her husband or something. "Listen lady, I don't need to listen to you," he snapped, his 16 year old arrogance emitting from him in waves._

"_You don't but you swing that again I will tackle your ass to the ground," she pointed at him and Jon kinda believed her. "Now getting angry at Les is no way to get into wrestling,"_

"_I could jump in that ring right now! I can do this!" he exclaimed, _

"_You can't just jump into wrestling, its hard work, you need to train, have discipline and keep your angry outbursts outta there. Professionalism is key,"_

"_He ain't showing me respect and professionalism, he's taking my only outlet outta this shitty world away from me,"_

"_To protect you, you are too young, but I have been told that before." she stuck a petite hand out to him, her nails manicured to perfection, "My name is Adele Varkatzas," he hesitated briefly but shook her hand,_

"_Jon...Jon Good." he replied, why was this woman listening to his ranting and raving. Her blue eyes lit up against her olive skin as she registered the name, _

"_You're Sam's friend,"_

"_Sam?" Jon asked, he trusted no one, he didn't believe that someone would look out for him. Friends only hurt you._

"_Young boy...beautiful face, real cheery." she smiled, "He's on the heavier side,"_

"_Oh," Jon nodded realizing who she was meaning, Sammy...Sam...Samuel, whatever he liked being called was a younger kid, wandering the streets like Jon himself. Sami did it to be creative, Jon did it to survive. "How do you know him?" he raised an eyebrow as Adele's eyes sparkled under the moonlight, she was pretty. He wondered idly if she would be happy with her husband in two years or maybe she could leave him and go for Jon, he could see her arm linked with his walking around some city better than this shit hole with its snow and ice. "He's showing my sons around,"_

"_Sons?" plural, man this dame had major baggage, forget it, he hoped she was still happily married with Jon was off age where she wouldn't go to jail and considerably happy with her husband. "I have 9 sons," she smiled, fondness, love, caring...so that's what that looked like. Maternal love. "Three sets of triplets, oldest are Sami's age. Quick succession too...then of course there are the two girls, singletons, one after another." 9+2...holy fuck, Jon's brain filter left him and he came with, "Jesus lady you ain't never heard of birth control?"_

"_Once or twice," she smiled, not in the least bit offended by his mouthy side. "Come on, let's talk wrestling," she led him to their rented home, Adele had some stories, where they had lived, who she had wrestled, how she made it into the business. Jon was hooked._

"_It's not a lot," she smiled leading him into the smallish house, "Come," she closed the door behind him and took his arm gently leading him in. The living room was devoid of any male presence but there was two little girls, one had founder cheeks, a cheery smile and big blue eyes, her blonde hair all curled, she waved smiling, "Hi mama, who's this?"_

"_Hi baby, this is Jon, he's having dinner here tonight," Adele smiled, "Jon this is Chanelle, my eldest daughter."_

"_Hey," he nodded,_

"_Hello," she smiled, she had her sister's head on her lap lying on a pillow. Jon almost didn't see her, she was pale and sallow, her eyes and cheeks were sunk in but her eyes still had a hint of those vibrant blue eyes her mother had. She was scarily thin, her blonde hair although curly looked dark next to her sister's healthy looking locks, she had a cannula in with an oxygen tank at her feet. He didn't want to ask, he had to bite his tongue from asking. "This is Demetria, we call her Ally, from one of her middle names. Demetria was too hard to say when we were little," Chanelle smiled brightly, she stroked the hair of her sister affectionately, pulling the blanket up on her sister's narrow shoulders. Adele kissed both girl's heads, Ally looked up at Jon, Jon couldn't help smile back, if she got better...or if she could get better, he'd bet on her having a gorgeous smile. _

_Jon sat awkwardly eating dinner with Adele and her husband Darrien, both were so chatty, he was Greek, Adele was Spanish, they had met when Adele's parents who had been Romany gypsies had travelled through California when Adele was a small child and fell in love with it. Darrien's family had moved there to get a better chance for their family rather than the poorer part of Greece. It felt nice to be a part of a family meal, even if some of the children were sitting on the ground, Sami was there too which was helpful in the situation. He was talking Jon's ear off though, Jon looked around at the Varkatzas children, blonde hair, blue eyes, not bothered by all the moving or bright lights of their parents' profession. Aaron was the oldest of the first set of triplets, he was incredibly tall, Jon would have passed him for his own age, Lex followed him then Demetri, Jon assumed Lex was short for Alexander but he tried to keep from being too nosy. Khris, Kai and Nick followed all 13, Nick was fiery tempered apparently, Jon could dig that. The remaining boys had not broken breath to him or anyone in fact, Rhodes, Ajax and Sebastian, aged 12. The youngest boy seemed to focus on their youngest sibling, Ally, the sick one. They had let slip she was 10, which meant the talkative sister was 11. Adele had a banging body for the amount of kids she had pushed out, the children although had some of her features, they definitely took after their Greek Adonis father. Jon felt at home watching the small TV with them talking about wrestling. It was nice to be part of a somewhat normal family for a change._

_He stood outside later, waiting for Darrien to drop him off, he lit a cigarette and exhaled, easing the tension in his body. He was still angry about being rejected. He heard small tentative footsteps and turned to see the youngest child coming outside, missing the cannula from before. "I never said hello before," she smiled weakly, the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Call me Ally,"_

"_Jon, its nice to meet you." he took in her tiny frame and winced as the wind picked up, hoping it wouldn't pick her up and fling her somewhere else._

"_You didn't ask what was wrong, people usually do. You did well to hide your disgust." she said looking at him, _

"_I'm not disgusted by you," He said almost defensively, he tried not to judge people. In his short life, he had been judged more times than he could remember. "I was angry earlier, I am just calming myself." He replied flippantly._

"_I heard you," She nodded gripping the porch bannister, steadying herself on unwilling legs. "Why don't you go speak to the other guy, forget the older guy just now. Show how determined you are to work." she looked at him like he was stupid for not thinking of this himself, "You gotta fight," she nodded again,_

"_And are you fighting?" he retorted, not wanting to ask outright what she was battling against._

"_Everyday, it's all I can do." she smiled again, "I want to wrestle too one day and I can't like this," he nodded in agreement. _

"_I'll be rooting for you," he said finishing off his cigarette._

"_Ditto," she patted his shoulder and turned to go inside, she turned to look at him as he watched her walking, "I fight to live, you fight to survive. Why would your age change that?"_

"_You're pretty smart," he smiled, "Thanks."_

"_Any time," she slowly made her way into the house as her father exited, taking Sami home first. Jon cleared his throat getting the courage to ask to be dropped off at the school again._

_Darrien smiled and dropped him off without questioning him, "Good luck Jon,"_

"_Yeah thanks again for everything,"_

"_See you at training," he waved before driving off leaving Jon to ponder the statement and get the balls to go in, it took him two cigarettes and throwing a rock against the wall before he walked in and spoke to Cody Hawk and was given a lifeline to begin his journey. _

"Aww," Drake's fiancée cooed, "That's such a cute beginning,"

"What!" Jon replied, "That wasn't the moment, dude come on really. Moonlight, a heart to heart talk with some random ten year old. Be serious. I admit we talked and I met you when you were ten but that was not the moment. We were acquaintances at best and remained that for more years, we became friends a bit when you were like 15, I mean you moved around a lot," he said. Ally scowled at him,

"What's your amazing story then?" she folded her arms under her ample chest and he batted his lashes innocently, a look he could pull off despite his reputation. He placed her on the arm of the chair and kissed her cheek, "I'm gonna do a food and beer run with Sami, I'll be back soon and I'll tell the real moment's story." the men chuckled and Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry back and remember I want a fortune cookie," she smiled cheekily,

"Yes Princess," he saluted, dragging Sami with him..

"Now y'all know his story is gonna be bad ass and non emotional cause he is a BAMF," Drake laughed.

"Boys and their fragile egos." Ally giggled.

They settled awaiting Jon's return, so he could take over the story telling spotlight.

_A/N: Stay Tuned for Jon's story :) _


	6. Our Version of Events – Pt 2

6. Our Version of Events – How They Met: Part Two (Circa...well that's complicated)

_A/N: The second part of the cool idea from callmeoctopusI hope you enjoy the second part. A massive thank you to everyone has reviewed and read this story. It means a lot to a writer like me who is trying to regain the courage and creativity to post stories again! _

_**Disclaimer: Own nothing bar Ally and her family, the Varkatzas name is inspired by Alex Varkatzas of Atreyu. Our Version of Events belongs to Emeli Sandé. Everyone else owns themselves - :)**_

Jon groaned stretching out after their take out meal, the beer was making his head fuzzy. Sitting on the arm chair with him was Dee, his precious Ally, curled up against his left side with her head on his shoulder and her legs draped over his lap. The chatter between the group had intensified as Drake's fiancée filled Chrissy, Sami's new fiancée in on the details of the first story. Ally's breathing was changing and Jon had to shake his shoulder gently to make her open those big blue eyes he loved, "Hey no sleeping,"

"I wasn't," she smiled sheepishly, "You smell good."

"I know I do," he laughed, "You washed my clothes and bought me cologne." Ally giggled with him,

"Well I make good choices," she moved to the middle of his chest so his hoodie could be pulled over her shoulders.

"Right Jon, come on man, make us melt with the moment," Ego laughed,

"Yeah tell us," Chrissy said chugging some of Sami's beer. Ally rolled her eyes as Jon jokingly cleared his throat,

"Alright settle down kiddies, here is the infamous moment a wild card heart throb met the Greek goddess.."

"Get to the point!" Sami exclaimed.

"I don't know why I try and present things to you people, anyways it was a few years after the somewhat fictional and somewhat factual occurrences in our dear Dee's story..."

_The Reunion (Circa 2007)_

_He was back from Puerto Rico, back full circle in HWA after failing to get into WWE. He had been a hairline away from getting in, if they had fired Nova just a few days later, he wouldn't be battling people in the tag team division in HWA. He would be in developmental or even better on WWE television. He couldn't help being a bit bitter and pissed off about the whole thing. There was one plus, Adele and Darrien were back in HWA for a match, a couple of weeks of visiting. He had missed them since they had moved on from Ohio, they had written and called, he had spoken to the boys, who were now all wrestling, some were just beginning but they were good, they were athletic and had stamina which was important and if they were like their parents, charisma by the bucket load. He heard rumblings that Chanelle was training hard but no one said anything about what the runt of the litter was doing._

_Jon wrestled his tag match to a victory, happy with his work. He walked backstage into a hug from Adele, "You are doing so well! Have you been eating? Look at you," she said holding his face. "We're so proud of you,"_

"_Adele! Hey," he grinned lifting her in a hug, the petite woman grinned, "Darrien has a match you have to watch, there's a surprise in store."_

"_I promise," Jon laughed crossing himself, kissing Adele's cheeks._

"_It's good seeing you babe, be back shortly." she raced after her husband, her heels clicking loudly as she did. Jon threw a hoodie on and slid down to watch the match, Darrien was agile, he could fly, he could mat wrestle, he could lock you in a submission but he had pure brute power. The match was entertaining and the crowd was eating it up. Both men were down, Adele was selling being knocked off the apron lying near the barricade, Jon knew she was watching the ring for the surprise. It was a high stakes moment and Darrien was leaning heavily on the ropes, his opponent, a new rookie into the company, who hadn't made a name for himself yet pulled himself up slowly. Jon spotted a small girl jumping the barricade gracefully and quickly climbing onto the apron to the top rope. It certainly wasn't Chanelle, the hair was too long. Jon stood in awe as Ally, the only viable person it could be, delivered a picture perfect diving hurricanrana before sliding out to check on her mother. Darrien took advantage and took the victory much to the crowd's pleasure. They were cheering as Darrien celebrated, Adele standing selling the injury by slowly clapping her husband._

_Jon sauntered to the back and was greeted by Darrien as he past, "I need to shower but we should have dinner!" he called. _

"_Bank on it!" Jon laughed, hugging Adele again as she passed, the third person stopping short of him. _

"_Jon," she smiled brilliantly, reaching all the way to her brilliantly blue eyes making them sparkle, he had been right, her smile was beautiful. _

"_Ally, Dee, wow." he hugged her close, the tiny girl fitting against his body perfectly, he was over a foot taller than her, he towered over her delicate frame. _

"_You look amazing, you look so healthy," he smiled pushing her hair back to get a good look at those eyes._

"_Funny what a healthy diet, including eating it, tanning and a smart exercise regime can do for you, look at you, so muscular, living the dream I see." she grinned, he was mesmerised by her. "I am so happy for you."_

"_I'm stoked for you, healthy and training to be a wrestler like you wanted, I presume." he smiled, his dimples popping in his cheeks. _

"_I am yeah, Dad spoke to Cody and got me a spot. I had to practise over and over but that feeling, that euphoria is addictive."_

"_I know, isn't it just." he grinned, her phone beeped and she checked it quickly. _

"_Mom and Dad aren't making dinner they're gonna teach a class here, looks like I am stuck here." she smiled._

"_Hey uh lets get food, my treat. I can hang with you until they are free, I practically live here." he watched in amazement as her thumbs tapped repeatedly as she texted her parents quickly, the reply was quick. "We're good to go." she grinned, "I appreciate this."_

"_Any time." he smiled. _

_They sat and ate dinner together, Jon noticing Ally now had a healthier appetite than what her reputation had previously conveyed. For a teenage girl she was not a typical one in the sense that she got hot and bothered by a cute boy or boy band. She didn't want designer clothes, she wanted rock music, metal music, she wanted wrestling gear and she was pretty chill, laid back and easy to talk to. "How was Puerto Rico?" she asked tilting her head at him,_

"_Good, I uh was a bit chemically unbalanced there and when I came home," she nodded in understanding, _

"_We all have demons, if you beat yours, they can not control you anymore. I have beaten some of mine but others still remain,"_

"_Addiction is still in the back of my head but I am getting worn out and just tired," Jon smiled, Ally rolled up the arm of her hoodie to show off a scarred arm. "I keep promising myself I will stop and get these tattooed over when I turn 18, I have to believe I will." she smiled and clasped her hands over his. "If you need to take a sabbatical or hiatus, whatever you wanna call it. You need to do that for your health and for your soul, the motor can't keep running with doubt in your heart. Your body needs rest, recovery and fuel to combat what you put in there or did to it." he smiled and lifted her hands to kiss the back, "You are one very smart young lady,"_

"_Well thank you kind sir," _

"_If you ever need to talk about anything and you can't talk to your family, I am here for you." he rubbed her hands and she smiled a glorious large smile. _

"_That means the world to me,"_

_They sat and spoke for hours, sitting outside as Jon smoked and Ally having sneaky drags of his cigarettes, he pretended not to notice she was so young. Jon and Ally had fun and Jon realized in that moment, life was worth living and doing what made you happy was important. _

"And that ladies and gentlemen is how we made our first moment together where we were no longer friends but close friends maybe beginning best friends." Jon smiled drinking the last of his beer.

"Aww I love both stories, how can you choose. Both have a very different meaning and special timing in your lives." Drake's fiancée smiled.

"Yeah but mine is better," Jon laughed, looking down at Ally, wondering why the Greek was not disputing the fact, he found her asleep at peace on him. "So good I even made the princess fall asleep," he rubbed her hair and grinned when she didn't even move. "With that I guess we should hit the road if not she's staying here." Jon smiled warmly, "Hey Drake can you get the doors and open the car for me, I'll carry her out."

"No worries man," Drake smiled, leaping up to get the keys as Jon expertly picked up the small Greek without waking her, carrying her bridal style outta the house as he said his goodbyes. With the help of Drake, he got her in the passenger seat all strapped up without hitting her head.

"You look happy man, I am glad that you do too." Drake said quietly as Jon leaned against the car.

"I am happy man, its easy street. There isn't any problems, she's...special." he smiled looking in the car at Ally who he had wrapped in his jacket slept oblivious to what was around her. "Imma get her to the hotel, see you tomorrow." he saluted Drake and the house before getting in his car and driving the short distance to the hotel. Jon literally got Ally into the room before her eyes fluttered open, "Man I don't think you were sleeping you just wanted carried," he grinned, she smiled lazily and nodded, "Possibly," she swayed sleepily to the bathroom doing her nightly routine before coming out in his Explicit Mox Violence tee and her underwear, "Bathroom is free." she smiled, bouncing onto the bed. He went about his nightly routine before choosing to sleep in just boxers, he padded across the room once he was finished and climbed in behind his sleepy girl, she cuddled close to him facing him. "You missed my story," he smiled, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"I know your story," she yawned, pressing her nose to his chest, "Plus my favourite moment is the night we got together as a couple."

"Mine too, but you were always so cool, you don't get all hysterical and emotional,"

"It takes a lot," Ally concurred, "But when we were having dinner, I was freaking out on the inside, I had the hottest guy at my table. I had a crush on you for ages. I sleep better sharing with you than I do sleeping on my own, you make me feel protected and happy."

"You make me happy full stop, and I don't say it enough but I love you Dee, and talking about our beginnings tonight, made me realize it more."

"I love you too," she smirked sleepily at him and he captured her lips in a soft kiss. "Sleep time?"

"Yes," he laughed rubbing her hair, "It's sleep time, no sleep walking or talking." he joked closing his eyes.

"You're no fun," she mock pouted before giggling into his chest. He listened to her breathing changing and her body becoming more relaxed, he kissed her head and cuddled her closer toying with her thick, coloured hair. "I love you so much," he whispered before he too was brought into the sleep world, a deep, trouble free sleep was befalling him and it was awesome. Even if he had to put up with Ally's mound of hair going everywhere.

_A/N: Two chapters in one night! Hope they are worth it! Please review and let me know what you think. :) _


	7. New Year

7. New Year (Circa 2010 – 2011)

_A/N: Thanks to everyone for their reviews, follows and favourites it means a lot. I hope you enjoy the ride! _

_**Disclaimer: I own the original characters nothing else :)**_

2010 was ending, it had been hectic, Jon had more title belts than he knew what to do with, he had been travelling around a lot and to have a few days off was actually great. He had just moved into a small apartment in Philadelphia, it was cosy but Jon didn't have many belongings, he didn't collect things, he had one box of stuff that meant something to him, his clothes, wrestling gear, wrestling titles, his TV and unit, his large bed with the fancy mattress, some dinner plates and cutlery that came with him everywhere. He often left DVDs etc behind when he moved or Ally would take them for the fear he would regret giving things away. Ally was a collector, she had boxes of stuffed toys and ornaments she kept, she had DVDs by the boat load, CDs, books, cups, clothes, make up collections and much more, she was known to scrap book and create photo albums of her life in the wrestling world and at home.

Ally had helped him move into the partly furnished apartment on boxing day, after her family insisted he spend Christmas with them having dinner. It was nice to be a part of the family for the day and he was secretly grateful that Ally had flown out with him early in the morning to make it to his apartment to move his stuff in, he knew if he didn't do it now then he would never have anything in this place. He was in a reflective mood, he had almost lost a nipple during a match, he won and lost championships, he had met new friends and travelled to Germany and back and now he was currently in his new apartment with his girlfriend showering in his nice new bathroom.

Next year was going to be interesting, Drake and Sami were both getting married and Jon was being interviewed as part of The Best in the Indies, series with some of his favourite matches being put on the DVD too. He had a house, warmth, an old car, food, his dream job and his dream girl. He was pretty lucky right about now. He stretched out on the couch flipping through the channels after his movie had finished and smiled to himself as an idea came to his mind.

He laid out a blanket on the ground facing his window and lit candles with wine for Ally and beer for him. He dimmed the lights and put Ally's iPod on shuffle. Ally came out to find Jon lying on the blanket in a romantic setting. "What's all this?" she smiled,

"Well since we aren't partying, I thought we would spend some quiet time watching the fireworks."

They cuddled up together watching the firework out the window, lying on the floor, Ally tucked into Jon's side, his hand stroking and playing with her hair. "Happy New Year."Jon said quietly smiling.

"Happy New Year," Ally whispered smiling, she leant over to kiss him softly. "I am so lucky to have you, I feel safe and I am so proud of your achievements, I think this will be your year." she kissed his cheek and kissed him softly again, he pulled her close and pushed her hair back.

"I can do anything with you beside me, I am so glad I have you." he grinned.

He lay on the floor cuddling his sleeping girlfriend close, his hand playing with her hair still. Jon watched her sleep peacefully and decided the floor was not the place for her. He gently lifted her up and carried her through to his bedroom, removing her jeans so they wouldn't pinch her as he slept. He stripped down and cuddled her close, tracing her features with his long finger, Jon sighed contently to himself.

"I love you Ally," he whispered, "I don't know what tomorrow will bring but I will do what I can, I want to make you proud, I want to provide for you. I want you to want for nothing, I want to move forward and take you with me," he kissed her hair and smiled as she moved closer. "You are so beautiful, so smart and talented, my life is better with you in it, I like having someone to lay in bed with and talk about nothing, to talk about my day with." he moved her hair off her face and pecked her lips, "I want to watch you steal the stars and get the recognition you deserve, I am lucky to have someone like you who can see past my mistakes from when I was a dumb punk. The thing is I want to try more dark matches for fun, maybe get signed. You could try too, we could be a power couple. Never forget that I love you," he smiled to himself.

He slept peacefully beside her, enjoying her warmth against him whereas his partner opened her eyes slowly, he was in a deep sleep and Ally took her chance to say to him what she wanted, this was a new year and she was going to be a new person. "I'm scared Jon," she whispered, "I want commitment but I don't, I would spend my whole lie with you if you would let me. I want to see what you think about, what you dream about. I want the best for you, I want you to reach heights you never imagined off, I want to be with you, at your side, each step of the way." she brushed a curl from his face and kissed his temple. "You are an amazing man, you put yourself down for no need, you are a funny, intelligent man, you are the best friend I could ever have. I am lucky to have you and travelling with you has made this so much better, it has made living the dream that so much sweeter. I owe everything to you,"

She cuddled down in the bed again and rubbed his arm and pulled the covers over his body so he wouldn't get cold. "I love you so much Jon," her eyes drifted close and sleep came easy as the neighbours next door partied heartily, celebrating the arrival of 2011.

_A/N: Well another chapter. As you can see by the main summary, I am putting this story on hold to see if this is what people want or if they want a more in depth look at this couple or take Ally out all together if she isn't popular :). This story can be deleted and re-written, forgotten about, worked on, possibly edited or we can start out fresh with a new story. So if you enjoy this story please let me know, if you have any thoughts on what I can do, please let me know. _

_I appreciate you all – thank you. xELMC666x_


	8. The Separation

8. The Separation (Circa 2011)

_A/N: And so she returns, thanks for the replies. I will plot a main story for Ally and Jon, it may not follow this one specifically but we will get there. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story it means a lot. _

The show must go on!

Who ever said that must have been one hell of an optimist, because her lack little pessimistic heart was breaking slowly but surely as she sat in the dusty ring. The fans had long since left, most of the debris from the death match main event had been cleaned up, the lights had dimmed, the sounds of the locker room celebrating one of their own as he finished his last date for the company. She tucked herself in the corner of the ring and leaned her head against the middle rope. She fiddled with her necklace sighing, fingering the J that Jon had given to her. She lets tears slip down her face as she listening to the cheering locker room.

_Ally had been sitting minding her own business in the apartment, they had just had a great time at Drake's wedding and were preparing for Sami's wedding. 2011 had started out as their year for sure. Jon's phone had rung about half an hour ago, he was sitting outside talking to whoever it was. Ally originally hadn't been bothered by the call but he had closed the door, he had closed her out. She tried to stop herself from being paranoid and packed her bag for the next round of shows she had on the independent circuit. She loved wrestling but it was exhausting at times, she had looked at her schedule for the next couple of weeks and she knew she was going to be living off caffeine and adrenaline. Her blue eyed boy helped her mood though, waking up with him everyday and going to bed with him was a lucky find in wrestling, usually couples were separated by states when wrestling was involved. Her brow creased when she heard Jon shuffling inside the apartment, he was pale and his eyes looked spaced. "Jay?" Ally asked standing up from her position on the floor, "Dee...we need to talk,"_

She wiped her eyes hearing people move around, the party clearly moving around. She was going to miss this place, it didn't seem right staying on her own, sure Sami was about but he had Chrissy, she'd be a third wheel. She'd have no storyline or purpose, her leaving was sudden and unexpected. For the first time since she had started wrestling, she felt like she was on uneven ground, even with all the travelling she did, she felt at home and even before they started dating, Jon was there or nearby but now...well she wasn't sure. In an instant it felt like everything had been ripped from under her feet and she was trying to paint a life again on the plain canvas she was left with.

_In a flurry of movement she was packing her stuff and calling around for people to stay with, people to have rides with and what companies would have her. Her whole life was a mess, she hadn't registered the fact yet that she would be alone. That she was no longer going to have someone to hide behind, she was going to have to fend for herself. Jon had offered to help but why get him involved and complicate things further. She was in this eternal battle whether she wanted him around or wanted to distance herself to make it easier, but it was hard, it was really hard. She had to take her stuff from Jon's apartment in her car on her round of shows, travelling alone for the first time before driving back towards California to bunk at her brother Nick's place with his boyfriend Brett in Los Angeles. The long journey did not but exhaust her physically and with her emotions all over the place already, she barely saw her brother for the first two days she was there. Sleeping the day away ignoring everything including her aching heart and ringing phone._

It was a bitter sweet goodbye, she never thought she would feel at peace in CZW, maybe she didn't it, maybe because it was their normal – that was why she didn't want to move forward. She was used to the people, the roster, the friends she had made, the fans even though they booed her most times she was out in front of them, she was used to fear, the adrenaline, the shot of Jack she and Jon would take before a show and she was definitely going to miss him. She was going to miss Jon the most and it hurt her to think they would be separated.

_Ally felt like she was walking to death row, she followed Jon to DJ's make shift office as soon as they made it to the show, he had a right to know and since the call Jon had received, everything had been going into hyper drive. There were sounds, faces, sights all passing her by and she wasn't taking it in, her blood was swirling loudly around her ears, she could hear it flowing back and forth. She was dizzy, she was nauseous, this ride she couldn't get off. DJ looked up as the two young stars came sauntering into his office, Mox had called him before hand, it sounded serious. "What's going on?" he asked, _

"_We both wanted to come talk to you, we have had a change in circumstances and we would like to leave the company, well I kinda have too," Jon smiled unsteadily._

"_And with Jon not here, my character doesn't really work," Ally said quietly, DJ raised a brow at them, _

"_Well what's brought this all on,"_

"_A WWE Try out," Jon said after a moment's pause, the small girl beside him keeping quiet. _

"_Wow both of you, that's fantastic, and unheard of," DJ grinned standing to shake Jon's hand. _

"_No, just Jon has the try out, they requested him." Ally said looking up, and instantly DJ knew what was happening. _

"_I'm going to WWE, Dee isn't." _

It was goodbye after goodbye as Jon finished at CZW, he had a last match in DragonGate and then there was Evolve against Austin Aries. Ally wasn't his valet there but she would be there to watch, looking around his friends as Ego, Drake and Sami drank and toasted to him, he noticed the small girl missing. He didn't have a chance to go searching for her as someone else grabbed a hold of him and wished him well, telling him to make some money and to keep being himself. It was surreal, he had come so close before but it was finally happening. He was ecstatic but a part of him would always be in the indies because Ally was here.

The weeks flew past, Jon had last matches and leaving drinks at each promotion, Sami had delivered a speech at Evolve and Ally was crying as they embraced. She was in the crowd under a hoodie and hat, clapping as Jon took his last stand, demanding a light beer and not Guinness, he said his goodbyes and it felt final. Ally slid backstage as the wrestler's descended back into the locker room, cheering for Jon as they did. Like a cheap romance novel, Jon stopped as he came face to face with Ally, the girlfriend he had to move out, had to watch travel and perform alone, the girlfriend he had neglected as he made his goodbyes and last matches count. The guys all stopped and watched as they closed the gap between them and embraced, Jon rubbing her hair as she sniffed helplessly into his body, not caring that he was sweaty from his epic match with Austin. "You did great," she whispered,

"You're my lucky charm," he smiled rubbing her hair. They stayed like this for a few minutes before she silently pushed him towards the shower, to allow him to unwind and take in the gravity of how his life was going to change.

They got some time alone after Jon had showered, sitting on the trunk of his car, "I lied to you last week," Ally said quietly, "I didn't go home for a family birthday, I went to Chicago,"

"Why?" Jon asked, intrigued that she would lie to him. "Why Chicago?"

"I petitioned for a try out match with WWE," she smiled a bit looking at him, Jon swooped her into his arms cheering, dimples popping in his cheeks as he grinned.

"This is great! God! We are going to rule their locker room!" he said showering her with kisses, spinning her around,

"Jon!" Ally exclaimed hanging on tight, Jon!"

"This is amazing, I was worried how we'd cope being apart but now we can go to Florida together, this is awesome!" he pecked her lips, "I am so happy baby, so happy."

"Jon stop," Ally said holding his face, she wasn't smiling, Jon's heart dropped, his smile faltered.

"What?" He asked, "Dee? What is it?"

"I didn't get in," she said so quietly he almost had to ask her again,

"What?" he asked lost, sitting down on the trunk again. "How, why?"

"I didn't have what they were looking for." she moved to stand between his legs and put her arms around his neck, "You're going to Florida alone, I am so sorry baby," she whispered the last part against his forehead as he pulled her close. "I'm worried about us too," he looked down at her and she shrugged it off, "You said you were worried about us, I worry you'll find someone else, god I want you to be successful and you really deserve it, I just don't want us to change or someone to take you from me." she whimpered, "But you're going to be a star, a mega star, the best," her voice broke at the end and Jon clutched her tighter to her chest, "We are going to be fine, you can visit me in Florida, we can go shopping and sunbathe, nothing will change, we can talk every day and – and there is no one else for me. You are it for me," he pecked her lips gently, his heart broke thinking about how she wouldn't be coming with him. "I promise nothing will change, I promise."

"You can't promise that, everything has already changed, the apartment, where we wrestle, we aren't in the same company, we aren't going to see each other, we're separated." Ally cried softly.

"We aren't separated, sure physically but this heart beats for you." Jon said rubbing his chest, "We are going to make time for each other, we're going to be just fine." he said determinedly.

"Promise?"

"I promise, I promise babe." he whispered, now he had a journey to make to get to his next chapter, his destiny, he just hoped Ally didn't fall out of his biography at this point. "I love you." he muttered against her hair.

"I love you too," she said quietly. Neither knew what was going to happen next, they just had to rely on other forms of communication and see how things panned out.

_A/N: Well that's a new update! I am thinking of making a full story for these two that probably won't follow this story. It might touch base though and this story is officially off hiatus. I had a minor panic/freak out and I think I am better now. Let me know what you think or what you think might happen next :) Thanks for all the reads, reviews and nice messages. It means a lot! _


	9. Florida

_9. _Florida (Circa 2011)

_A/N: Back with another instalment! Hope you like this, I have deleted and re-written this a few times._

When Jon had made it to Florida, his little angel had set him up with a place to live. Tyler Black now going as Seth Rollins had arrived about six months before he did, and had worked with Ally in ROH in 2010 when she was Roddy's valet and was constantly in touch with her via the internet or text. Not that Jon minded, the dude was doing him a solid letting him stay with him plus Ally would be welcome to stay with them since Tyler liked her and well Jon loved her. Introductions weren't awkward like Jon had thought they would be, "Call me Colby, Rollins or Tyler whatever is easiest." he smiled easily, helping Jon carry his minimal luggage in with him. "Cool, Jon, Mox or...whatever they call me when I get there." Jon laughed easily. Colby introduced him to Joe, their other room mate, Jon was sure there was something going on between those two, it could be they were as close as he and Sami was, because they were always being confused for being all loved up which just wasn't true. Plus Joe and Colby had been living together in close quarters for six months, it was a lot of alone time.

The three fell into an easy way of living, there wasn't really arguments, there were moments of light ribbing and general brotherhood but nothing malicious and it felt finally Jon had somewhere to relax. They worked out together, trained together and became fast friends. It was nights when they had the next day off where their friendship really grew, they'd sit up and drink a few beers, nothing too crazy, and reminisce about life and their wrestling pasts.

This particular night there were sitting outside on deck chairs drinking watching the stars, beers in hand. "I feel lucky to be here," Jon nodded, "Man there's shit in my past and I never thought I'd end up here, it's like finally something is going right."

"I'm glad I made the transition but there is pressure, people think coming from a legacy like my family makes it so much easier but its difficult, living up to generations of legends in this business is terrifying." Joe nodded drinking his beer.

"I do not envy you," Colby agreed, "I thought it was bad enough matching up to the fans expectations but I don't come from wrestling royalty, having to stand out like that man, it must be tough."

"But you have support its not all bad," Jon said, "You'll have people behind you a lot, always cheering for you. I got that too but not from blood family,"

"Dee has that, she's the youngest of ten?" Colby asked turning to Jon for confirmation,

"Eleven," Jon smiled,

"Eleven, all wrestle, her parents, her aunts and uncles but they're all indie stuff, all over the world. Some are more part time but they're all pretty talented like from her parents down to her especially,"

"Eleven kids, you sure she ain't Samoan?" Joe laughed,

"Greek, her mother is Spanish, there is some other European and Latin shit in her background," Jon waved a dismissive hand, Ally's background was too complicated for him to think about.

"Adele her mother is beautiful," Colby grinned, Jon could only laugh, the Matriarch had left many a man and the occasional woman temporarily speechless, "Hell of a cook too." the men chuckled, their earlier adventure into making a nice home cooked meal had ended up with Joe trying to de-smoke the kitchen, Seth running for Pizza and Jon going on a beer run.

Jon stretched his long legs out as he yawned, stretching his lithe body out. "You heard from Dee?" Colby asked sitting again,

"Nah man, she was on a long tour." he picked the thread on his jeans over the frayed knee, "Sami said she was going on no sleep," he shrugged,

"You can't feel shitty not being there," Joe said handing them another beer each before sitting down, "I mean she sounds great but she wants you to do well,"

"I wish she got accepted," Jon said, "But then it wouldn't be boys club," he grinned,

"I gotta meet this girl," Joe laughed, Colby grinned,

"She'd love you, she's really talented and I believe she'll be in WWE soon, honestly." Colby smiled.

Joe was first in bed as he had the earliest work out plan, Colby disappeared to his room to play some video game while Jon tidied the kitchen up after their beer drinking and cooking mishap. He looked at his phone and debated calling Ally, despite it being late and chewed his lip. He missed hearing her voice, he turned the lights off and stalked into his room and got comfortable on his bed, dialling her number finally after another inside battle.

"Hello?" his heart unclenched as the sleepiest, softest voice came over the phone.

"Hey it's me, sorry I woke you," he said awkwardly, he rubbed the back off his head as he heard her move about in bed.

"It's okay I don't sleep that great without you here, I miss you," she didn't sound angry which was a good start.

"I miss you too, Joe and Colby are awesome, Florida is nice. I just wish you were here."

"I wish I was too, it's torture but you need to follow your dreams, I got tons of time." she giggled a little and Jon bit his lip chuckling softly,

"How's the tour?"

"Boring, Sami is keeping me somewhat sane but him and Chrissy are tense I am a third wheel dude," he heard her moving about some more and he signed contently, listening to her calmed down all his anxious energy. "I have good news though,"

"Oh?" his interest piqued,

"I am in Florida in three weeks, I can finally see you and cuddle into you, you big stupid love machine you." she giggled,

"That's so awesome, I can't wait. How long you here for?"

"Two days, three absolute max, sorry babe."

"I'll take what I can get Allz, I love you babe, I feel like I should have told you more face to face."

"I love you too and you told me loads, now go to sleep and remember, three weeks. I'll send you my flight details and I will be there soon."

"Night love," he whispered.

"Goodnight baby," she whispered back. The call ended and Jon had a happy feeling that in three weeks Dee would be with him for what he presumed was a weekend and sad that it was still so far away before he saw her.

He lay in his bed and pulled out one of her hoodies from under the covers, cuddling it close to catch her scent, falling into an unsettling sleep, wishing he was holding her in his arms instead of one of her tops.

_A/n: Okay so not much loving going on here, kind of a filler chapter and not my best one to date but have things planned for the next instalment. As always if you have a scenario you wanna see let me know. Hope you like it, thanks for all the views and reviews. It means a lot So you know, I only own Ally, nothing else! :) _


End file.
